fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Na Dolnym Śląsku
Polska Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 8 Chris:W poprzednim odcinku zawodnicy byli w Szczecinie. Musieli tam nie wiedząc w którym kierunku dopłynąć do przystani, a następnie wejść na szczyt wieży kościoła. Gdyby nie zatrzymanie się w połowie drogi Katie i Sadie Polscy Turyści by wygrali. Kiedy ich rozdzielenie było pewne nagle z gry zrezygnował Tyler. Co na to reszta drużyny i czy obejdzie się bez ofiar? Tego wszystkiego dowiecie się w Polsce ... Totalnej ... Porażki. W autobusie Przedział wygranych-Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Po trudnej sytuacji nagle liczba osób w obu drużynach się wyrównała. Mike:I co to nam da? Noah:Rywale nie mają przewagi liczebnej. DJ:No w sumie racja. A właściwie to ile Chris będzie trzymał drużyny? Mike:Nie wiem, ale możemy po rozwiązaniu założyć w sumie sojusz. Zwłaszcza, że się tak zgraliśmy jako drużyna Anna Maria:Najgorszy pomysł to nie jest, ale sojusze raczej rychło kończą ... Noah:Oj poczekamy, zobaczymy Przedział przegranych-Polscy Turyści Brick:Czemu Tyler odszedł? Był nam taki przydatny. Dawn:No cóż poradzimy. Zechciał odejść to odszedł. Sadie:Katie, niby Tyler nas uratował, a jednak jest mi bez niego jakoś pusto Katie:Czasami tak bywa ... Dawn:Myślę jednak, że jego poświęcenie lepiej podziała na naszą drużynę Brick:Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości Dawn:Dobra ... Przygotujmy się mentalnie do zadania. Pierwsze wyzwanie - szukanie węgla w kopalni Chris:Witam was na Dolnym Śląsku. Wasze pierwsze zadanie nie będzie jakieś odkrywcze, bo będziecie musieli po prostu w ciągu godziny znaleźć, jak najwięcej węgla w kopalni. W tym celu dostaniecie stojące za mną cztery taczki po dwie na drużynę. Noah:Te złomy nazywasz taczkami? Chris:Ma kształt taczki i działa jak taczka, więc jest to taczka. Lepiej się bierzcie do roboty, a nie ciągle narzekacie. Obrońcy Polskości Mike:No to co bierzemy się do roboty? Noah:Ta kopalnia jak widzę ma dwa szyby, więc powinniśmy się rozdzielić. DJ:Ja pójdę z Anną Marią w lewą stronę, a wy w prawą ' Mike:Ok. Ale macie tutaj wrócić na czas! Anna Maria:Nie ma problemu Polscy Turyści Brick:Widzę, że rywale się rozdzielili, więc my też powinniśmy. Raczej logiczne, że ja pójdę z Dawn w jedną, a Katie i Sadie w drugą Dawn:Chociaż rzadko zostawienie ich samych kończyło się dobrze Katie:Tym razem nic nie nabroimy Brick:Miejmy nadzieję ... Ale jesteśmy w tyle, więc powinniśmy się ruszyć. Sadie:My pójdziemy na prawo Brick:Nie ma problemu Noah i Mike Noah:Dobrze nam idzie. Mike:No w sumie taczka ledwo jeździ Noah:Ona już chyba taka była na początku Mike:A w sumie racja, a i widzę kolejne złoże DJ i Anna Maria Anna Maria:Dobrze dziś wyglądam? DJ:A ja wiem ... My mamy nie gadać tylko węgiel szukać Anna Maria:Na razie za dużo nie mamy DJ:Co racja to racja ... No trzeba szukać dalej, wyboru nie mamy Anna Maria:Chyba coś widzę. Anna Maria tam pobiegła DJ:Zaczekaj ... Brick i Dawn Brick:Musimy się pospieszyć! Zostało nam 15 minut, a mamy tyle co nic Dawn:Zawsze to jest dopiero pierwsze wyzwanie Brick:Co racja to racja. O wreszcie trochę znalazłem Dawn:No widzisz, jakoś to będzie Brick:A może Katie i Sadie nas zaskoczą? Dawn:Oby ... Katie i Sadie Katie:O jak tu jest fantastycznie Sadie:Nie da się ukryć Katie:A to co? Tuż to jest wielkie złoże węgla Sadie:Fantastycznie. Jak zwykle szczęście nam sprzyja Katie:No to bierzemy i wracamy spowrotem Przed wyjściem-ważenie węgla Przybywa cała drużyna Polskich Turystów oraz Noah i Mike Noah:No nie gdzie DJ z Anną Marią? Chris:Spokojnie mają jeszcze dwie minuty Nagle wychodzi DJ, ale bez Anny Marii DJ:Anna Maria pobiegła za jakimś światłem i jej nie ma. Ale mam naszą taczkę Chris:No nic. Albo szybko ją znajdziemy albo po prostu zagracie w drugim wyzwaniu bez niej. Ale teraz czas na podliczenie waszych wyników: *Polscy Turyści - Brick i Dawn tylko 0,4kg, ale Katie i Sadie nie wiadomo skąd znalazły 9,6kg węgla i macie łącznie 10 kg *Obrońcy Polskości - Noah i Mike znaleźli aż 7,5kg , a DJ z Anną Marią ... 2,4kg. Łącznie 9,9kg i niestety o jedną dzięsiąta kilograma przegrywacie. A teraz krótki przejazd do Wrocławia, gdzie odbędzie się wasze drugie arcy-trudne wyzwanie. Noah:Ciekawe co? Drugie wyzwanie - Wyścig z taczkami Chris:Teraz macie biec z taczkami z tego miejsca do położonej 800 m dalej Teatru Polskiego. Noah:A odnaleziono Anne Marię? Chris:No właśnie nie ' Mike:Jakoś sobie poradzimy Brick:A co dla wygranych z pierwszego zadania? Chris:Gdybyście mieli porządną przewagę to wystartowaliście wcześniej, ale tak to nic ... Polscy Turyści Dawn:Jak nas Chris potraktował ... Brick:Dobra nie ważne ... Lepiej się pospieszmy Katie:Spokojnie wygramy Brick:No właśnie zobaczymy Dawn:Na razie prowadzimy Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Przez brak Anny Marii przegramy Mike:Nie narzekaj Noah:Ale jak mam nie narzekać, jak musimy użyć dużo większej siły DJ:Taczki w sumie nie są takie ciężkie Chris:A w sumie racja dorzucę wam drugie tyle Noah:No chyba żartujesz Chris:Ale rywalom w sumie też Polscy Turyści Brick:Chris nam trochę dołożył ... Dawn:Dołożył po równo Katie:Nie narzekajmy tylko lećmy do mety. Już niedaleko Sadie:Racja ' Obrońcy Polskości Noah:Przegramy i to wiadomo przez kogo Mike:Mamy jeszcze szanse Noah:Jakie szanse? Nie mamy żadnych szans! DJ:Chyba, że coś się stanie, ale raczej turyści spokojnie dotrą pierwszi Noah:No właśnie Meta przy Teatrze Polskim Brick:Wygraliśmy! Chris:Ano wygraliście. Muszę wam przekazać, że to przedostatnie miejsce z drużynami. Po następnym odcinku będziecie działać na własną rękę. Niby raczej tego nie mówię, ale chcę was wszystkich przygotować Dawn:Szkoda, chociaż było wiadome, że niedługo tak się stanie Noah:A niech kto przegraliśmy Chris:Za 30 minut wasza ceremonia. Na razie się naradzcie Narada Obrońców Polskości Noah:Musimy wywalić Anne Marie Mike:To nie jest wina, że się w sumie zgubiła. Ale kogoś trzeba wytypować DJ:Chcąc, nie chcąc nie mamy wyboru Nagle przybiega Anna Maria Anna Maria:Hej, co tam? Noah:Ty już wiesz co ' Skróty z głosowania Noah:Wybieram Anne Marię, bo się zgubiła i z tego powodu przegraliśmy Mike:Nie mam wyboru Anna Maria ... Anna Maria:W sumie i tak odpadnę, ale wybiorę Noaha, bo mnie za ciepło po moim powrocie nie przywitał Ceremonia eliminacji - Obrońcy Polskości Chris:Dzisiaj bilety otrzymują Mike i DJ. A ostatni bilet otrzymuje ... Noah. Pożegnajmy Annę Marię. Anna Maria:No nic jakoś to przeżyje Chris:Zostało ich tylko siedmiu. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć jakie będzie ostatnie drużynowe zadanie tego sezonu to oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Polski ... Totalnej ... Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Polski Totalnej Porażki